Effleurement
by Elialys
Summary: SPOILERS SAISON 7! 'Il aime la texture de sa peau.' GSR


_**

* * *

**_

ATTENTION !! SPOILER SAISON 7 !!!!!

* * *

**_N/A_** : Kikou les gens :) Comme si je n'avais pas déjà trop de fics en un peu toutes les langues à écrire ou à continuer, j'arrive avec une one shot loool  
Enfin, ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai eu un éclair d'inspiration hier en cours, et POUF, j'ai pondu cette ficounette dans l'après-midi. C'est pour toutes celles qui lisent 'Les Larmes de l'Ange' et qui sont en manque de Grissom et de GSR, je me déteste, j'ai fais du guimaaaaauveuh looool.

Donc, oui, **SPOILER saison 7**, en particulier l'histoire du sabbatical de Griss. Comme à chaque fois que je tourne à la guimauve, Griss est légèrement OOC, mais je mets ça sur le compte que je fais une overdose d'angoisse avec les fics américaines lol. J'espère que vous aimerez :)

Tout commentaires est toujours TRES bienvenu ;)

**_Genre_** : Alors, mélange très surprenant que je vous ai concocté cette fois : Angoisse et Romance, woaaah la surprise lool :)

**_Pairing _**: GSR, tant qu'a faire (en plus ça rime)

**_Raiting_ **: Euh, on va dire K+

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

* * *

**Effleurement

* * *

**

Il aime la texture de sa peau.

Certains diraient qu'elle est trop pâle. Il ne les écoute pas.

Elle vit la nuit, et dort le jour. Son corps n'est que rarement exposé aux rayons du soleil. Sa peau est douce et laiteuse, et sa blancheur ne rend que plus visibles les nombreux grains de beautés qui parcourent son corps. Il aime les suivre du doigt, traçant sur son dos, sa hanche, ou son ventre, des motifs dont lui seul connaît la signification. Quand ce n'est plus un doigt mais dix qui parcourent sa peau, il aime la sentir frémir, l'entendre soupirer, la voir se tortiller ; rapidement, la texture n'est plus soyeuse, alors que son corps se couvre de chair de poule. Emerveillé, il observe la transformation qui s'opère, notant la façon subtile dont le blanc passe au rose ; le temps que le rose vire au rouge, il est bien trop occupé pour le noter, mais ce que ses yeux ne voient plus, son corps le ressent, et les sensations se gravent au plus profond de son être.

Sa peau n'ai jamais pâle très longtemps.

* * *

Il aime la regarder dormir. 

Pour être exact, il aime la regarder, quoi qu'elle fasse.  
Lorsqu'elle est confortablement assise sur son canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, mordillant distraitement le bout de son crayon, alors que ses yeux sont rivés sur la page du magazine. Lorsqu'elle est totalement concentrée sur l'indice qu'elle étudie, ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Lorsqu'elle attache ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle se tord de plaisir sous lui, haletante. Lorsqu'elle se brosse les dents, lui envoyant des regards amusés dans le miroir. Lorsqu'elle combat ses démons, prétendant que tout va bien, mais son corps criant le contraire.  
Non, il ne se lasse pas de ces simples images qui, misent ensembles, forment un tableau dont il n'arrive pas à détacher les yeux.

Mais il adore tout particulièrement l'observer lorsqu'elle dort.

Il peut deviner son état d'esprit à la façon dont son corps se positionne dans son sommeil.  
De façon naturelle, elle aime dormir sur le ventre. Lorsqu'elle est perturbée par quelque chose ou qu'elle ne se sent pas bien, elle se met inconsciemment en boule. Il ne lui a pas fallut beaucoup de temps avant de trouver sa place dans le lit en fonction de Sara. Quand elle va bien, sa tête utilise souvent son torse pour oreiller, ou le creux de son épaule. Quand elle se roule en boule, il sait qu'il ne doit pas la toucher. D'une façon où d'une autre, ses réactions sont dues à des évènements de son passé, et il sait qu'elle a besoin de s'isoler dans sa bulle protectrice. Alors il ne dit rien, et lui laisse son espace. Et la plupart du temps, s'il se réveille au milieu d'un cycle de sommeil, elle l'a rejoint sur son côté du lit, et il la serre contre lui.

Il la regarde lorsqu'elle est paisiblement endormie sur le ventre.  
Un de ses bras est glissé sous l'oreiller, une de ses joues enfouie dans ce dernier. Presque inconsciemment, il prend la même position, et silencieusement, il l'observe. Il aime la façon dont son visage est détendu dans ses instants là ; elle semble si calme, si sereine. Il aime la façon dont ses cheveux s'emmêlent et s'éparpillent autour de son visage, une mèche de cheveux ayant glissé devant ses yeux. A chaque respiration lente et profonde qu'elle prend, la mèche frémit légèrement, mais ne bouge pas. Il sent toujours le bout de ses doigts picoter, ressentant l'irrésistible envie de la déplacer, dégageant son visage, lui donnant ainsi une meilleure vue, mais il ne le fait jamais. Car il n'ose pas bouger, il ne veut rien changer. Elle est adorable et magnifique, et il l'observe, silencieusement.  
Habituellement, seule une puissante vague de sentiments l'envahit à cet instant, alors qu'il ne quitte pas des yeux la femme qu'il aime.

Aujourd'hui, comme de trop nombreux autres jours déjà, son estomac est contracté. Serré par l'anticipation, et par autre chose. Cette autre chose qui le rend si fatigué. Tellement fatigué.

Il doit lui dire.

Il sait qu'il doit lui dire. Les jours passent, les uns après les autres. Son épuisement et son découragement s'intensifient au fur et à mesure que les jours succèdent aux nuits, qui succèdent aux jours, qui succèdent aux nuits... Et sa décision lui semble de plus en plus juste, de plus en plus nécessaire.  
Il va partir. Et il va revenir, bien sûr. Mais il part sans elle. Il doit la mettre au courant.

Il a essayé de lui cacher son malaise. Il a voulu la protéger. Elle a déjà tant à gérer avec ses propres peurs et ses propres démons, il ne peut se résoudre à lui imposer les siens. Une voix en lui lui souffle qu'il n'agit pas au mieux, que quelque chose ne va pas dans son raisonnement. Le prévient qu'elle ne verra pas les choses de la même façon, lorsqu'il la placera devant le fait accomplie. Mais il ne peut pas.

Elle a l'air si paisible.

Même s'il sait qu'elle se doute de quelque chose.

Il a toujours excellé dans l'art de masquer une partie de lui, lorsqu'il le devait. Mais lorsque vous partagez pendant plus d'un an votre vie avec quelqu'un que vous aimez profondément, le masque n'est plus aussi précis et efficace. Le remettre en place est beaucoup plus douloureux.  
Elle ne lui dit rien. Mais il sait qu'elle le _sent_. Il le voit dans ses yeux qui, lorsqu'ils se fixent sur lui, brillent d'une lueur incrédule et inquiète. Il le ressent dans le fait qu'elle sourie moins à présent.  
Il le note à la façon dont aujourd'hui, le haut de son corps est tourné vers le matelas et l'oreiller, mais ses jambes sont repliées contre sa poitrine.  
Il sait qu'il doit lui dire. Bientôt.

Bientôt.

* * *

« On m'a proposé un poste d'enseignant pour un mois à Williamstown. J'ai accepté. »

Le jet d'eau s'arrête, la main de Sara ayant refermé le robinet d'un coup sec. Elle se tourne vers lui, et il s'efforce de détacher ses yeux de l'assiette qu'il est entrain d'essuyer, les relevant vers elle. Il s'est répété inlassablement toute la nuit qu'il fallait qu'il lui dise. Maintenant. Maintenant. _Maintenant !_ La voix était sans appel.

Lui dire pendant qu'ils font la vaisselle n'est peut-être pas le meilleur des choix. Il n'a jamais été doué pour les annonces.

Son expression est clairement étonnée. Pas contrariée, mais surprise, oui.

« 'Williamstown' comme pour 'Williamstown, Massachusetts' ? » demande t-elle.

Il hoche la tête, avant de reporter son attention sur le torchon et l'assiette. Elle ne bouge toujours pas, et il peut sentir son trouble.

« Quand ? » finit-elle par demander.

Il lève brièvement les yeux, se retenant difficilement de prendre une profonde respiration, avant de lâcher, d'une voix beaucoup plus sûre que ce qu'il ressent intérieurement : « Dans deux jours. »

« Deux… Quoi ?? » Elle semble complètement prise de court à présent, et il ne peut pas la blâmer. Elle secoue la tête, comme pour s'obliger à remettre ses idées en place. « Je veux dire…Wow…hum…Okay. » Elle rigole, et son rire sonne très faux : « Heureusement que je n'ai jamais besoin de trop de temps pour faire mes valises parce que deux jours, c'est un peu juste pour- »

« Sara, » la coupe t-il avant même d'avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire, ou surtout _à la façon _dont il allait le dire, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire. « Tu ne viens pas avec moi. »

Comme il le sait toujours au plus profond de lui lorsqu'il dit quelque chose de mauvais, de _vraiment_ mauvais, il comprend immédiatement qu'il s'y est très, TRES mal pris, avant même de voir un défilé d'émotions passer sur le visage de Sara.

De nouveau le choc, de façon beaucoup plus prononcée cette fois. Ses joues se colorent en l'espace d'une seconde, et sa bouche demeure quelques instants ouverte, alors qu'elle tente visiblement de dire quelque chose. Quand ses bras se croisent de façon réflexe contre sa poitrine et que quelque chose brille soudainement dans ses yeux, il se rend compte qu'elle se sent complètement stupide, d'avoir cru pendant une seconde qu'elle faisait partie du voyage, et il sent la culpabilité revenir au galop. Mais son masque est en place, rien ne transparaît.

« Wow…okay. » répète elle, baissant les yeux, avant de décroiser les bras, et de s'éloigner de l'évier.

« Sara… » tente t-il. Il sait qu'il doit lui expliquer ses raisons, mais comme toujours, les mots semblent tous avoir désertés son esprit.

Elle reste quelques secondes de dos, et seul le mouvement de ses épaules lui fait comprendre qu'elle est entrain de prendre quelques profondes respirations. Quand elle se retourne, ses yeux sont sec, et son visage à première vue fermé, mais il est bien trop habitué à décrypter ses expressions pour être dupe. Sa mâchoire est contractée, son regard assombri, et il peut deviner qu'elle se mord l'intérieure de la joue, signe d'une intense contrariété.

« Okay… » reprend t-elle d'un ton trop calme. « Donc, tu pars dans…deux jours à Williamstown. Pour le mois. Tout seul. »

« Oui. » est sa seule réponse.

Elle hoche doucement la tête, visiblement animée par un violent conflit intérieur.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi je- » mais elle se stoppe, avant de fermer brièvement les yeux. Quand elle les rouvre, elle fixe obstinément un point sur le mur qui se trouve à sa gauche. « Okay, je suppose que tu as de très bonnes raisons pour avoir décidé de partir. Je vais juste… »

Elle tourne brièvement la tête vers lui, et il peut voir avec horreur l'humidité grandissante dans ses yeux.

« Je vais juste aller me coucher, je suis fatiguée. Tu peux finir tout seul ? » Son ton est faussement décontracté, et cela aggrave son mensonge. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre ou de s'expliquer, elle a disparut de la pièce.

Et il se rend alors compte que du temps, il en a eu. Plus que nécessaire, même. Comme toujours, il ne l'a pas utilisé. Et il l'a blessée.

Quand il rentre dans la chambre, après avoir fini de ranger la cuisine, elle est couchée dans le noir.

Roulée en boule.

* * *

Elle est en colère. 

Quand Sara Sidle est en colère, elle le fait comprendre. Mais cette fois, elle ne semble pas décidée à laisser ses émotions s'exprimer verbalement. Alors, elle utilise le langage corporel.

Et il peut affirmer que c'est tout aussi efficace.

Le temps qu'elle aurait pu passer avec lui avant son départ, elle le passe, ironiquement, loin de lui. Elle lui dit d'un ton détacher qu'elle a été voir Ecklie, et qu'elle s'est arrangée pour avoir sa nuit de repos aujourd'hui, travaillant la journée en échange. Le message est clair, net et précis : Il a décidé de rester loin d'elle pour un mois entier…

… l'abstinence commence maintenant.

Il passe sa dernière nuit au labo à s'occuper des dernières formalités, à dire au revoir à ses amis et collègues qui, réalise t-il, réagissent tous d'une façon plus ou moins surprenante à l'annonce de son départ.  
Il se sent tiraillé entre deux sentiments. D'un côté, il ne peut s'empêcher de sentir le soulagement commencer à l'envahir à la simple idée que bientôt, il serait loin du labo, loin de Vegas.  
Mais il serait aussi loin d'elle. Et il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'a même pas eu l'occasion de lui dire au revoir décemment.

Alors qu'il se dirige vers la sortie, son taxi l'attendant dehors, il passe devant les vestiaires. Elle est là.

Il tente vainement de s'exprimer, mais le résultat, une fois encore, n'est pas très convaincant. Quand il lui dit qu'elle allait lui manquer, il espère au moins qu'elle va lui retourner la phrase, même s'il comprendrait parfaitement que le cœur n'y soit pas.

Mais tout ce qu'elle lui offre, c'est l'ombre de son sourire.

Non, elle ne va pas parler. Elle a décidé de lui faire comprendre sans user de mots ce que cela fait d'être ignorer par la personne aimée.

Elle a réussi.

* * *

Les jours passent. 

Comme il l'a espéré en acceptant le poste, cette bouffée d'oxygène fait son effet.

Petit à petit, les migraines s'éloignent. La fatigue aussi. La première chose à laquelle il pense le matin n'est plus à l'horreur du monde qui l'entoure, et il n'est plus envahi par l'écrasant sentiment d'être totalement inutile, de n'être qu'un vieil entomologiste tentant de changer la face du monde avec ses insectes et ses indices. Non, il ne pense plus à cela.

Car la première chose à laquelle il pense, en se levant le matin, c'est à Sara.

Plus le temps passe, et plus il réalise à quel point il a été stupide. Il a désespérément tenté de la protéger en la tenant à l'écart de ses problèmes et de ses doutes, et il réalise à présent que ce faisant, il a obtenue l'effet inverse. Elle est blessée, en colère, et tout sauf émotionnellement protégée, actuellement. Il peut l'entendre à chaque fois qu'il l'a au téléphone.

Lorsqu'il arrive à la joindre.

Il tente de l'appeler au moins trois fois par jour. S'il est chanceux, elle décroche tous les deux ou trois jours. Deux fois, elle l'a laissé sans nouvelle pendant cinq jours.  
Il a laissé un nombre incalculable de messages sur sa boîte vocale, mais il sait qu'elle ne les écoute pas. Car si elle le faisait, il était persuadé qu'elle ne réagirait pas aussi…froidement.

Quand elle décroche enfin et qu'il peut lui parler, elle ne lui dit pas clairement qu'elle ne veut pas discuter avec lui. Alors il parle. Il parle, parle, parle, tentant vainement de se rattraper pour n'avoir _pas_ suffisamment communiqué ces derniers mois. Il lui raconte ses journées, lui parle de ses élèves, des expériences qu'ils font, des expéditions qu'ils entreprennent… Elle lui raconte ses journées elle aussi, mais il sent le manque total d'enthousiasme de sa part.

Il se sent bloqué, il ne sait pas quoi faire.

Il a envie de la supplier de venir le rejoindre, ou de sauter dans le premier avion et de rentrer à Vegas. Mais il sait que cela ne marcherait pas.

Partir était sa décision. La mettre à l'écart était également son choix. A présent, il assume. Il sait qu'il n'a plus le choix à présent.

Mais parfois, elle lui manque tellement que son cœur semble saigner dans sa poitrine. Le côté physique mit de côté –car il n'est même pas nécessaire de préciser qu'il était sexuellement en manque- c'est sa présence qui lui manque, sa voix ,son odeur, son sourire, ses mimiques…elle.

Aujourd'hui, il neige. Et il pense à Sara

Il a décidé de faire une promenade, pour profiter un peu du paysage, et tenter de trouver une quelconque solution à ses problèmes. Et la neige s'est mise à tomber.

Immobile, il la regarde tomber.

Les flocons tourbillonnent lentement, faisant au ralentit leur chemin jusqu'au sol. Le volume du monde qui l'entoure semble mis au plus bas, et il n'entend plus rien.  
Soudain, il a l'impression d'être de retour plus de trois ans en arrière. Enfermé dans un univers silencieux.

La différence est qu'aujourd'hui, l'univers qu'il observe est blanc, pure, immaculé. Celui qui l'entourait il y a quelques années était noir, sale et vicieux. Las Vegas.

L'autre différence réside dans le fait que trois ans plus tôt, il n'aurait pas entendu le profond soupire qui est entrain de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il l'aurait sentit, bien sûr, l'air remontant le long de sa trachée, ses poumons se vidant, son intérieur vibrant. Mais il ne l'aurait pas _entendu_, ce souffle transperçant le silence.

Il l'entend aujourd'hui. Il voit le nuage de buée se former devant lui à chaque respiration qu'il prend.

Il regarde ses mains, et observe les flocons qui se posent doucement sur sa peau rougie. Il ne leur faut pas une seconde pour se transformer en eau, peut-être deux pour les plus épais. Et il pense à Sara. A Sara et à sa peau immaculé. A Sara, qui est loin d'être pure, et ce bien malgré elle. A Sara, qui semble toujours lui offrir ce coin de silence dont il a tant besoin, sans pour autant lui ôter l'ouie.

Dans la minute qui suit, il a composé son numéro. Et cette fois, elle décroche.

La conversation est plus profonde que les dernière fois.  
Elle est fatiguée, il peut l'entendre au son de sa voix. Lorsqu'il lui dit à nouveau qu'elle lui manque, elle n'a pas la force de mentir, et lui avoue qu'il lui manque aussi. Même s'il sait que cela ne veut pas dire que toutes ses fautes lui sont pardonnées, loin de là, son cœur douloureux l'en remercie silencieusement, et il raconte sa journée. Encore. Il raconte ce qu'il voit.

Elle reste silencieuse

« Le paysage est magnifique, Sara… Tout est entièrement recouvert d'un manteau blanc. La neige semble capable de transformer le monde en seulement quelques heures. »

Elle ne répond rien au début. Puis, sa voix s'élève à l'autre bout du combiné, faible :

« Ca, je n'en sais rien, Griss… Il ne neige jamais à Vegas. »

Il ne rêve pas le sanglot contenu qui semble percer dans sa voix. Mais une fois encore, elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de réaction, toujours trop long, qui lui est nécessaire, car elle murmure : « Je dois y aller… » et raccroche.

Il remet lentement son téléphone dans sa poche, avant de ressortir sa main à l'air libre. Son nez et ses joues sont glacés et douloureux, les bouts de ses doigts l'élancent et le brûlent. Chaque souffle d'air qu'il prend trace un chemin glacé dans sa gorge.

Il a froid.

Et il sait que quelque part au milieu du désert, perdue dans cette ville appelée Las Vegas, Sara a froid elle aussi.

* * *

Il l'a attendue toute la nuit devant son immeuble, assis dans sa voiture. 

La nuit finit par faire place au jour, morne et gris. Un jour de pluie. Le temps passe, doucement, et il attend.

Il n'est même pas repassé chez lui. Il a trop peur qu'en ouvrant la porte d'entrée et en allumant la lumière, il ne réalise qu'elle a récupéré toutes ses affaires. Son comportement est celui d'un lâche, encore une fois. Mais est-ce réellement surprenant ?

Gil Grissom n'a jamais été quelqu'un de courageux. Et avant de rencontrer Sara Sidle, il n'a jamais été amoureux.

Quand il voit une Denali faire son entrée dans le parking, il sent son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Il a tellement envie de la toucher à nouveau que cela lui fait mal, et en même temps, il redoute ce moment plus que jamais. Et si elle le rejetait ? Et si elle refusait de tout simplement lui parler ? De simplement lui laisser une-

Mais ses doutes semblent s'évanouir soudainement alors qu'il la voit sortir de sa voiture, à une dizaine de mètres. Ses yeux ne sont alors plus capables de se détacher de sa silhouette maigre et fatiguée. Même d'ici, il note que sa peau est encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et elle semble exténuée. Et il sent son cœur grossir du simple fait de la voir à nouveau, et il le sent mourir en même temps, sachant que si elle semble en si mauvaise forme, c'est en grande partie par sa faute.

Alors sans hésiter, il sort de sa voiture, claquant bruyamment la porte, et elle sursaute, se retournant vivement.

Ils restent quelques secondes immobiles, à se fixer sans dire un mot, la situation semblant étrangement surréelle. Son corps hurle pour qu'il aille la rejoindre, mais quelque chose d'autre maintient ses pieds fermement collés au sol. Il attend. Attend qu'elle lui fasse un signe. Qu'elle lui montre qu'il est toujours le bienvenu dans sa vie.

« Je croyais que tu ne rentrais que ce soir… » dit-elle doucement, et il malgré la faiblesse avec laquelle elle a parlé, sûrement dans le but de cacher ses émotions, il peut entendre qu'elle est loin d'être insensible à son retour.

Il fait quelques pas, lentement, se rapprochant. Continuant lorsqu'il voit qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas. Et son cœur se serre à la vue des cernes qui se peignent sous ses yeux fatigués, leur couleur sombre ressortant d'autant mieux sur la pâleur de sa peau. Il n'a aucun mal à l'imaginé, se roulant en boule nuit après nuit dans son lit, tentant de trouver un sommeil qui ne se décidait pas à venir, utilisant la caféine pour tenir.

Et pourtant, malgré son état de fatigue visible, Sara est égale à elle-même. Se tenant fièrement debout, prête à tout entendre, prête à se défendre, une légère brise de vent remuant doucement ses cheveux. Il est comme hypnotisé par cette image.

Il s'arrête finalement à un mètre d'elle, incapable d'avancer plus sans poser ses mains sur elle, sans la sentir contre lui.

« Sara… » commence t-il d'une voix serrée, avant d'être coupé par un coup de tonner qui gronde au loin.

Sara baisse les yeux et avale difficilement sa salive, semblant considéré le tonnerre comme un signe de mauvais présage, car soudain, il a l'impression de voir ses barrière s'amincir sous ses yeux.

« Quoi que tu ai décidé pendant ce mois loin de Vegas, Griss…dis le vite, et ne tourne pas autour du pot. » dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Il réalise avec un mélange de stupeur, de culpabilité et de honte, que les doutes qui l'ont envahit toutes la nuit –sur le fait qu'elle veuille encore de lui ou non- elle, elle les a endurés tout le mois durant.

« Sara, je suis désolé. » lui dit-il immédiatement, le plus sincèrement possible, et elle relève la tête, connectant ses yeux légèrement vitreux aux siens.

Il fait encore un pas, rendant l'espace entre leur deux corps de plus en plus rare, et elle prend une profonde respiration.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir autant blessée… » reprit-il, sa voix douloureusement serrée par la boule d'émotion qui refuse de quitter sa gorge. « Si tu avais écouté mes messages, cela serait peut-être la centième fois que tu m'entendrais le dire, mais finalement, c'est beaucoup mieux que je te le dise de vive voix. Sara, je me suis comporté comme un imbécile. J'étais mal, j'étais perdu, tout ce qui faisait ma vie depuis des années semblait avoir perdu tout son sens –mon travail. » précise t-il avant qu'elle ne soit encore inutilement blessée par ses paroles.

Elle ne dit toujours rien, mais ses yeux semblent de plus en plus vitreux. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il lève une main et la pose sur sa joue. Elle ferme les yeux, autorisant une larme à s'échapper de ses paupières closes, et sa main gantée vient recouvrir la sienne.

« Je suis désolé… » répète t-il dans un murmure, alors qu'elle fixe de nouveau son regard au siens. « Tu es la chose que j'aime le plus au monde, Sara. La partie égocentrique et asociale de moi m'empêche encore trop souvent de me comporter comme je le devrais avec toi, mais je peux te promettre que je vais faire le nécessaire pour la mettre sous silence. »

Un son où se mêle rire et larmes lui échappe. Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle passe ses bras autour de son cou, et il l'attire dans ses bras, l'étreignant fermement alors qu'elle se niche contre lui.  
Il sait qu'il est loin d'être pardonné, que les problèmes sont là, et que malgré tous les efforts qu'il est près à faire, il y en aura toujours. Mais il est près à y faire face.

Alors qu'il inspire profondément le parfum de ses cheveux, il sent les gouttes de pluie commencer à tomber.

« Il pleut… » dit-elle doucement d'une voix étouffée, sa tête toujours enfouie dans le creux de son cou.

Il déplace légèrement la tête pour pouvoir embrasser doucement sa joue, aspirant entre ses lèvres une goutte trop salée pour provenir du ciel.

« Faisons semblant… » murmure t-il, glissant ses lèvres près de son oreille. « Prétendons qu'il neige. »

* * *


End file.
